Unusual
by Lady Tal0n
Summary: Tony/Vanessa. After Conner's funeral, Tony and Vanessa get intimate - to the point where they think "This isn't right," but they both know it is. Written in Ellen Hopkins' style. T for implied sex. One-shot.


_Hi reader! It's Rina here with another one of them one-shots. I know, I know, most people know me as a _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _writer, but I really loved the_ story Impulse _by Ellen Hopkins. It's an amazing book done in poetry, so here's my go at Ellen Hopkins' style of writing. Hope you like it and please check out the book _Impulse _which I hope has a continuation._

_I'm hoping if Ellen Hopkins makes a sequel, Conner isn't dead. I know, I know, most of you people assume Conner died, but in the story, they just had a rescue team and then the cheesy/sad parts with Vanessa and Tony._

_**ACTUALLY: **Conner did die...unfortunately. He was, as Tony said something like, "grounded on a rock," or something of the sort. And yes, there **will **be a companion book and I hope it has Vanessa and Tony. Thanks for reading._

_I hope you like this. I think I'll make my own continuation of _Impulse _myself! Humph! _

(x) Rina "anime-heroine"

**Disclaimer: **I am not Ellen Hopkins, for one. She is the owner and creator of Impulse and all of her other great stories (Crank, Glass, Burned). This style of writing is very first I've seen in an actual story.

**Claimer: **Plot belongs to me as well as the "poems."

_**Please review! All reviews are greatly appreciated, but please, no flames! (If you like Conner/Vanessa, OMFG, don't read this.) Constructive criticism would**__**be best.**_

**Unusual**

**One-shot**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

**Vanessa**

_**With Tony By My Side**_

Conner's death is a little easier to handle.  
He was the first person I had actually loved, for real.  
Not like Trevor, who had most likely faked the love.

But now,  
now Conner had to go and jump off that cliff to his death,  
leaving poor me and Tony, alone.

I don't understand why he did it; I just know he did.  
But since Tony's here, I have nothing to worry about.  
Conner should be happy,

up there,

with Him.

_**The Priest Rambles On**_

About how Conner was a "special kid we should all remember."  
Remember, yes. Special, yes.  
Conner.

His words were all correct, but somehow,  
splinters found their way into my heart.  
Like a razor blade against my skin, cutting deep into my veins.

I keep wondering why Conner had to jump,  
why he left us…

me.

**Tony **

_**Vanessa's Breath Quickens**_

And my arm wraps against her shoulder, cooing softly,  
"Don't cry."

_How can I not? _retorts she, sobs resting against her voice. _Conner…  
Conner jumped off a cliff and __**died**__, Tony. He died!_

I shook my head and sighed in sorrow, my fingers twirling her hair.  
"I know, Vanessa," I managed to say without breaking down.

And I do.

_**After the Funeral**_

My father finds me and has very red eyes.  
_Anthony, _shouts he. _Anthony, my boy. Forgive me. I never knew…that could have been you, Anthony!_

"I wish it was," I muttered under my breath,  
with a hopeless desire that Vanessa couldn't hear my near plea.

Vanessa punches my shoulder in annoyance. _**Don't say that, Tony! If you died…if you died…**_  
Her voice trailed off.

_**I would have lost a piece of myself.**_

**Vanessa**

_**The Hotel Room**_

"Your father looked surprised," were my first words as Tony  
plopped onto the hotel bed.

_I assume he was,_ Tony said, his smart aleck side returning.  
_I'm happy about what you said, Vanessa. _

"What did I say?" A look of curiosity was most likely perched on my face  
because Tony laughed that weird, almost gay, laugh.

Oh yeah. Tony _was _gay. Was. He isn't. _Oh, sweetie – you said you'd lose a piece of yourself  
if I were the one that had died._

"True enough," I said, falling into his arms.  
They tightened around me, squeezing my shoulders gently.

"If you died, I'd probably wanna try to kill myself again."

_**Monster – How Should I Feel?**_

My words looked like they had hurt Tony.  
They probably did.

With Conner's death, the funeral and now  
my sudden outburst,

Tony looked like he was about to collapse  
into tears.

_Don't ever say that again, Vanessa, _was his plea,  
closing his eyes and turning away to break our eye contact.

"I won't," I promised, leaning down to peck his cheek.  
He grabbed my face and pulled me down to his chest again, whispering four simple words,

_Make love to me._

**Tony**

_**I Said That?**_

Did I really? With the funeral,  
did those words actually come out of my mouth?  
Impossible. This was the worst possible timing to say  
such an absurd thing.

But Vanessa didn't look fazed.  
She actually looked quite serious,  
maybe serious or happy –  
or even lustful.

Suddenly, she jumped on me  
pushed me onto the bed,  
and mashed her lips against mine and  
my body jerked forward unfamiliarly.

Vanessa seemed like a pro at this,  
the way her fingers touched me,  
the way they danced across my body,  
the way she taught me how to love her.

I remember something Vanessa told me  
after Conner had died.  
_Love isn't about sex.  
It's about connection._

And we were connecting, alright.

_**I Say "Good Morning" **_

To a sleepy and sated Vanessa Angela O'Reilly,  
a girl whom I've loved so deeply for these past months – weeks – years?

_Oh…Tony…_ Her voice was a near-faint whisper.  
_What went on last night?_

I ignore her question and ask one myself.  
"Do you know the answer to what it means to make love, now?"

Her eyes widen and she turns away, embarrassed.  
_Do you happen to have a razor blade on you…?_

"Vanessa!" My voice is low and croaky,  
most likely the aftermath of a long night.

_I'm kidding, Tony. _She smiles and hugs me,  
but a little loosely.

I realize that we are still naked,  
only the bed sheets covering us.

"Ah. We should get some clothes on."

_No, no…_

_Make love to me, again._

**Vanessa**

_**Oops**_

I think I asked for way too much.

Too bad Tony is a bastard that always complies with what I ask for.

He was raised that way (_I've always been forced to take._) and now I get the bad end of it.

Not really. I like the way he puts himself into my mouth.

Mm, mm, mm…

_**Wakin' Up**_

To the fresh smell of Japanese cherry blossom.  
I assume that Tony had just finished with a shower.

"Tony!" was my loud holler towards the bathroom.  
I jump out of the bed and slip into the lavatory.

I peek in and see Tony, naked,  
since he just got out of the shower.

_Hey, sweetie, _he greets casually. _Didn't think you'd be up early.  
_I don't think he knew that he was completely naked.

I looked down at his masculinity and turn red  
as it jumps up in excitement.

Glancing up at Tony, I raise an eyebrow.  
He says, _What's wrong?_

"Nothing." I sigh and stare down at his erection again.  
"Nothing's wrong, Tony."

_Horny girl. Let me freshen up, dammit! _He starts laughing,  
and I quickly get out of there.

**Tony**

_**Warm Water**_

Feels like Vanessa's fingers touching me again,  
and even though she's just right there,  
I don't ask her to do it again.

I believe that if we do it too much, we'll get  
too attached,  
which will lead to some unfortunate events.

I shouldn't be so pessimistic.  
I love Vanessa and she loves me.  
There is no wrong in love.

"Vanessa!" I shout. She quickly peeps into the bathroom,  
obviously disappointed by the towel  
wrapped firmly around my waist.

I gulp slowly and lead her  
to the hotel bed again,  
grabbing my clothes and hastily slipping them on.

"Clothes," I say, voice husky,  
"on." She quickly obliges, a little  
confused.

One worded commands slip out of my mouth,  
like little daggers cutting her,  
or my tongue, touching the spots she liked.

My fingers lace hers,  
and they tighten around mine,  
either scared or anxious

or both.

**Vanessa**

_**The End**_

Is it near?  
Tony looks glum -  
does he want to end our relationship?  
What does he want to ask?

Oh man, this is so infuriating!  
Just open your mouth,  
and talk, Tony!  
Tell me!

I want to know what's on your mind!

**Will You…**

_Marry me?_  
he says, looking me in the eye.  
_Vanessa Angela O'Reilly?_

I'm scared to answer, I must admit.  
This was sudden – why, it's only  
been a few weeks.

Or has it?  
I've been with Tony for such a long time,  
I probably lost track of it.

Noticing my silence,  
Tony speaks up,  
_Don't answer just yet._

_Think about it._

**I Definitely Will!**

I shout at the top of my lungs,  
trying to stop him from ending  
this conversation.

_Will…what?_  
he asks,  
purely confused.

Such an innocent voice, is what I think.  
He's irresistible.  
"Marry you."

…_Vanessa?  
_He sounds like he's in disbelief.  
Cold fingers caress my cheek.

_Don't compel yourself, _he says confidently.  
_Just think about it. _  
Another smile appears on his face, and then he stands up.

I said his name in a scolding tone.  
He turns down and looks at me,  
confused, again.

"I'll marry you."

**Tony**

_**I Forced It**_

But she's taking it well.  
Unusual, but foreseen. Vanessa is a bright girl.  
I'm so negative.

I love her.  
She loves me.  
There's no doubt with our love.

I smiled, and hold her shoulder, kneeling down.  
I whisper a few things in her ear,  
and added another one, just to let her know I love her.

"Then we'll get married."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_There you go._

_Ends with a cliffhanger, just like the actual _Impulse _book._

_I thought this was done pretty weirdly since I'm no good at poetry. Hope you liked it, and please, REVIEW! _

_Yes rushed. But that's sort of how it was in _Impulse.

(x) Rina "anime-heroine"


End file.
